Body talk
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek, UA] Cela faisait un an et demi que Stiles travaillait chez Body Talk. Officiellement ? C'était un institut de massage assez haut de gamme en centre de ville de Beacon Hills… mais dont les dessous, eux, étaient très officieux. [Diptyque avec "Let me touch you" de Ryopini]


**Titre : **Body talk

**Auteure : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing :** Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crie à l'injustice.

**Genre :** Univers alternatif, pas de surnaturel. Rating M (sexuellement explicite).

**Merci** tout plein à Neliia qui a effectué la bêta lecture de cet OS, et Dieu sait que y'avait du boulot sur celui-là !

**Note :**

Cet OS fait partie d'un diptyque composé également de la fic "Let me touch you" de Ryopini.

Nous avons voulu écrire un Sterek sur la même idée de scénario, qui est : la réalisation d'un massage par l'un des deux personnages sur l'autre.

Ainsi, l'OS de Ryopini propose un scénario où Derek est le masseur et Stiles le client, et j'ai fait l'inverse.

N'hésitez pas à lire son écrit si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Merci de nous lire !

* * *

.

**Body talk**

.

.

Stiles soupira avant d'engouffrer un autre morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

"Rah, ce beurre de cacahuète, une tuerie." souffla-t-il alors qu'Isaac hochait la tête, visiblement entièrement d'accord avec cette réflexion.

"Hé, messieurs, au lieu de vous prélasser, je vous signale qu'il va bientôt être 14h ! Donc terminée la pause boustifaille." s'exclama une jolie blonde vénitienne en tapant dans ses mains à plusieurs reprises pour les faire bouger.

Isaac et Stiles se lancèrent un regard désespéré. Elle pivota sur ses hauts talons pour faire demi-tour et Stiles fit semblant de se pendre. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés eut du mal à retenir son rire et la rouquine leur fit volte face tout aussi rapidement. Elle les fusilla du regard, puis les regarda tour à tour, d'un air suspicieux.

"Vous voulez me dire quelque chose peut-être ?" tonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Isaac s'enfonça dans sa chaise, peu fier, et Stiles mordit sa lèvre avant d'ouvrir sa bouche à nouveau.

"Hein ? Non Lydia, à part te remercier d'être constamment une horloge parlante."

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se retint de venir lui claquer l'arrière du crâne. Il ricana un peu et lui envoya un baiser dans les airs. La rousse souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi arrivait-il à chaque fois à l'attendrir dans ce genre de situation ?

Elle soupira et sortit de la salle de pause, laissant ses deux collègues immatures - mais si mignons - terminer leur break.

"Bon, bah c'est reparti." souffla le châtain aux cheveux bouclés avant de se lever et de remettre son siège sous la table. "Les clients n'attendent pas." soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

Stiles ferma la boîte à cookies à regret - c'était son pêché mignon -, puis il alla se laver les mains avant de repartir dans sa salle de massage.

Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il travaillait chez Body Talk, un institut de massage assez haut de gamme, en centre de ville de Beacon Hills. Le propriétaire, Peter Hale, était un homme avec de l'argent, un peu marginal sur les bords et un brin vénal. Aux premiers abords, Body Talk était un institut de massage des plus classiques. Hommes et femmes venaient ici pour se plonger dans une bulle de détente et de bien-être, procurée par l'un des quatre employés qu'avait recrutés Peter.

Seulement, l'homme d'affaire était aussi totalement immoral - pour ne pas dire qu'il était un sacré gros pervers. Si Body Talk était d'apparence un institut traditionnel, les dessous en étaient très officieux. Le salon pratiquait en toute illégalité des finitions, appelés "happy end" dans le jargon, à certains clients de la maison triés sur le volet. En gros, cela consistait à effectuer une séance normale de massage, et moyennant un - gros - extra, la séance se terminait par la masturbation dudit client. Toutefois, le Body Talk ne s'adonnait à cette pratique spéciale que sur une sélection très précise de sa clientèle. Pour commencer, il ne s'agissait exclusivement que d'hommes, dont le portefeuille était bien garni. Ces derniers étaient dénichés depuis des clubs très privés et sélects de la sphère nantie de Beacon Hills. Sphère que Peter fréquentait pour y développer son business bien particulier, illégal et lucratif.

La majorité des clients et clientes officiels du salon n'était pas dans la confidence de cette infamie et venait pour des séances, sommes toutes, traditionnelles. Les prestations illégales étaient, bien entendu, payées au noir et la partie déclarée de l'institut en blanchissait l'argent.

Lorsque Stiles avait été recruté, on ne lui avait pas clairement dit les choses, pour des raisons évidentes liées au caractère illicite de la pratique du "happy end". Mais, lors de l'entretien d'embauche, il avait bien compris que quelque chose de très louche se passait dans l'établissement.

Tout d'abord, Peter l'avait intimidé. Il lui avait donné un avant-goût clair et précis de son caractère à la fois extravagant et dominant. Les rapports de force avec lui étaient toujours menés de manière insidieuse. Il savait très clairement manipuler les gens et se positionner pour arriver à ses fins. Puis, il lui avait fait comprendre à sa manière, qu'en travaillant ici, il fallait jouer un certain jeu. Il lui avait demandé jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour son travail, dans ses prestations et pour se faire de l'argent. Alors même si cela n'avait jamais été clairement énoncé, Stiles savait. Là où la plupart des candidats auraient dû faire demi-tour, sentant la brèche suspecte dans laquelle ils ne voulaient pas s'enfoncer, Stiles accepta d'y pénétrer. Il prit le job, sans forcément avoir les détails de ce qui lui tomberait sur le coin de la gueule.

Il avait passé ses premiers mois à faire des massages normaux, ceux pour lesquels il avait brillamment obtenu son diplôme en école d'esthétique. Et puis, un jour, Lydia, la manageuse de l'équipe, avait eu une discussion avec lui. _La _discussion. Celle où le mot "finition" avait enfin été prononcé. Et il fallait dire qu'elle savait être persuasive et en vendre les louanges, notamment financières.

Soyons clairs, Stiles n'avait été obligé de rien. Libre aux employés de prendre parti ou non à cette activité optionnelle dont les règles étaient très strictes et très claires. On ne couchait pas avec les clients, on ne les embrassait pas et ces derniers ne nous touchaient pas. Quiconque dérogeait aux règles subissait le courroux de Peter. L'établissement pratiquait cette pratique sexuelle illégale, certes, mais cela restait une prestation de luxe, et la réputation du lieu - et de sa qualité - avait toute son importance. La confiance était mutuelle, et c'était donnant-donnant. Si Peter était exigeant avec ses employés, il savait aussi les protéger, et les règles établies par l'institut étaient aussi valables pour les clients.

Il était arrivé quelquefois que certains clients dépassent les bornes. Comme cette fois, où un quarantenaire snobinard du club de golf s'était épris de Lydia et avait clairement franchi la ligne rouge. L'homme avait plusieurs fois laissé ses mains glisser sur les cuisses de la jeune femme durant une séance - bien qu'elle le recadrait. Il avait voulu la revoir à l'extérieur, allant même jusqu'à lui laisser des mots dans la boîte à lettres de son appartement. Lydia avait eu peur et Peter était entré dans une colère noire. Il avait fait un chantage monstre au rustre, si violemment que c'était finalement Lydia qui avait dû calmer le jeu pour que cette histoire se termine sans dégât.

Après quelques jours de réflexion, Stiles avait fini par accepter d'essayer. Parce que ses collègues : Lydia, Isaac et Erica, le faisaient tous. Et ils amassaient une thune incroyable avec ça. Ils doublaient, voire triplaient, leur salaire lambda. Quand Stiles avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, Lydia avait haussé les épaules, totalement indifférente.

"On s'y fait." avait-elle lâché, comme si elle ne voyait finalement pas -ou plus- le problème.

Isaac avait surenchéri.

"Franchement, ce n'est pas si horrible que ce que tu imagines, et... L'argent Sitles. L'argent."

Erica, elle, avait esquissé un sourire carnassier.

"J'aime plutôt bien ça."

Et Stiles avait levé les yeux au ciel alors qu'Isaac était parti dans un fou rire monumental.

Stiles était gay, alors toucher le pénis d'un autre, il savait faire et ce n'était pas là qu'était le couac. Non, là, c'était bien différent. Accepter de faire _ça,_ c'était une forme de prostitution, certes des plus légères, mais cela en était bel et bien. C'était tordu et illégal. Un comble, pour un fils de shérif, n'est-ce pas ?

Et malgré tout, il avait accepté, parce qu'il avait une dette à payer. Ses études avaient coûté un bras et son père travaillait d'arrache-pied nuit et au jour pour l'aider financièrement. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps au commissariat et Stiles voulait au moins lui faire arrêter les heures supplémentaires.

La première fois qu'il avait fait _ça_, cela avait été très étrange. Il avait été mal à l'aise, stressé et heureusement pour lui, Lydia lui avait donné un habitué dont il était facile de s'occuper. Et puis finalement, tout ce qu'avait imaginé Stiles dans sa tête s'était trouvé être bien pire que la réalité. Le soir même, il se surprit à constater que cela n'avait pas été si terrible. Totalement bizarre, mais définitivement pas insurmontable. Les deux premiers mois avaient été vraiment étranges, un peu comme s'il vivait dans un monde parallèle et il devenait légèrement parano sur les bords. À chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un dans la rue qui le regardait plus de quelques secondes, il se demandait si cette personne savait, et ça lui filait des frissons. Les six d'après furent perturbants. Il prenait ses habitudes, cela entrait dans une routine presque quotidienne. Il se surprit même à améliorer ses techniques -pour que ça aille plus vite-, à devenir un pro de la masturbation en somme. Puis tous les mois suivants furent totalement insignifiants. Lydia avait raison : on s'habituait. Et aujourd'hui, il ne voyait même plus ça comme étant quelque chose de spécial.

Stiles entra dans sa salle de massage attitrée et la prépara en vue de son prochain rendez-vous. Il alluma le diffuseur d'huiles essentielles et installa de nouvelles serviettes propres sur la table qu'il avait nettoyée avant le déjeuner. Il réajusta sa tenue, composée d'un pantalon noir de type kimono, assez large et souple pour pouvoir être confortable dans ses mouvements et d'une tunique serrée à manches courtes et col Mao. L'ensemble était des plus élégants, bien taillé, pour mettre en avant les corps de chacun des membres du personnel. Peter y tenait, et Lydia avait l'œil pour ce genre de chose.

Tout, dans sa salle, était prêt et à sa place. Il ne lui manquait que son client. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil du bâtiment où sa manager rouquine trônait derrière le comptoir. La jeune femme portait la même tenue que lui, mais le liseré du col Mao de sa petite tunique était noir, la rendant plus élégante. C'était le seul signe extérieur de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Ses cheveux blond vénitien étaient relevés en une queue de cheval coiffée à la perfection. Le téléphone coincé entre sa joue et son épaule, elle prenait gracieusement des notes dans l'agenda collectif.

"Très bien monsieur, c'est noté pour mardi prochain à 14h."... "Très bonne journée à vous aussi, au revoir."

Puis elle raccrocha et tourna sa tête vers Stiles, faisait onduler ses cheveux attachés.

"Ton client n'est pas encore arrivé. Je devais m'en occuper, mais j'ai une cliente très importante qui m'a demandé en urgence et à laquelle je ne pouvais pas dire non. Ce sera donc toi qui t'en occupes, d'accord ?" annonça-t-elle en griffonnant quelque chose sur le registre.

Stiles hocha la tête, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant entrer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années plutôt charmant. Lydia esquissa un sourire poli.

"Bonjour." salua chaleureusement l'homme en les regardant, amusé.

Et Stiles sursauta, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

"Papa ?!" s'étrangla-t-il.

"Ça va fiston ?" demanda le shérif en venant saluer son fils d'une franche accolade.

Stiles resta pantois quelques secondes avant de sourire et de refermer son étreinte.

"Oui et toi ? Mais je vais bosser là, tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais passer, on aurait pu manger ensemble ou j'aurais posé mon après-midi."

Noah esquissa un sourire et la voix de Lydia s'éleva.

"Stiles, M. Stilinski a rendez-vous à 14h pour un massage."

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux à nouveau et fixa son père comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait vu un extra-terrestre.

"Tu- T'as pris un rendez-vous ici ?" s'étrangla-t-il. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu son père fréquenter des instituts de massage.

"Oh, et bien tu sais, ton vieux père aussi a besoin de se détendre parfois. C'est toi qui m'a dit de passer et que ça me ferait du bien, alors me voilà." puis il haussa les épaules alors que Stiles le regardait, toujours incrédule.

Erica entra dans le hall et esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Monsieur Stilinski ?"

Noah reporta son attention sur la jeune femme blonde plantureuse.

"Vous me suivez ?" continua-t-elle en étirant son sourire charmant.

Le shérif hocha la tête et dit au revoir à son fils alors que ce dernier était au bord de l'apoplexie. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, avant de regarder Lydia et Erica successivement. La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil coquin, s'empêchant toutefois de ricaner avant de tourner les talons, suivi du shérif.

Quand ils disparurent dans le couloir, Stiles se précipita sur Lydia, paniqué.

"Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois ?"

Il se précipita sur le registre dans l'optique de regarder si son père était dans la catégorie des clients "spéciaux".

Lydia le repoussa et lui tapa l'épaule.

"Mais non voyons, ne sois pas stupide. Ton père vient juste se faire masser."

"Normalement ?" supplia presque Stiles. Bon sang, cette pensée lui donnait la chair de poule.

"Oui, arrête ton cirque." Elle leva les yeux alors qu'une femme d'un certain standing entrait dans le salon.

Lydia fit le tour du comptoir et poussa doucement Stiles pour passer. Elle en profita pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

"Ma cliente est là. Attends le tien et dit à Isaac de venir à l'accueil bon sang. Il devrait déjà être là." râla-t-elle discrètement à voix basse.

"Bonjour Madame Foster." reprit-elle à voix haute, s'adressant à sa cliente qui avançait vers eux. Cette dernière répondit avec politesse avant de se plaindre longuement de la chaleur extérieure. La rousse l'invita à la suivre dans le couloir menant aux salles de massage, laissant Stiles seul dans le hall.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le tabouret haut derrière le comptoir. Il attrapa un stylo et joua avec, le faisant tourner rapidement autour de ses doigts dans l'attente de son client. Vu l'heure, ce dernier ne devrait plus tarder.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme pénétra dans le hall. Stiles lâcha son stylo et cligna des yeux avec rapidité alors que son regard le détaillait minutieusement.

L'homme devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus et était incroyablement beau. Il était brun, le visage mal rasé et une carrure de sportif. Son regard un peu sévère se posa sur Stiles qui déglutit. Le brun ténébreux s'avança vers lui, ses yeux verts et perçants ne le lâchant pas. C'était à lui faire perdre la tête.

"Bonjour." s'éleva la voix grave et profonde. "J'ai rendez-vous à 14h." énonça l'homme, placidement.

Stiles le fixa, déstabilisé. Cet homme était tout à fait son genre. Il était même au sommet de la pyramide de son genre de mecs.

"Bonjour." souffla-t-il et il resta planté stupidement, derrière le comptoir.

Le brun lui lança un regard insistant et Stiles baissa les yeux, reportant son attention sur le registre.

"Eh oui, oui, 14h..." marmonna-t-il, la voix chevrotante. Il passa son doigt sur la page de l'agenda avec rapidité, une vague de stress envahissant son corps. Ce mec le mettait dans un état laborieux. Le regard de Stiles s'accrocha à l'écriture ronde et détachée de Lydia. "Hm. Oui."

Son doigt glissa et se positionna sur l'horaire actuelle. Il y retrouva le nom de son père, attribué à Erica, Mme Foster programmée pour Lydia, puis le nom "Derek", simplement écrit. Le prénom de Lydia avait été annoté en parallèle, puis raturé pour être remplacé par celui de Stiles, écrit à la va-vite.

"Derek ?" souffla-t-il en releva rapidement le visage. Ses mains étaient soudainement très moites.

L'homme en face de lui resta stoïque et acquiesça simplement.

Stiles reporta son attention sur le carnet et fronça les sourcils. Il était écrit "massage oriental" et à côté, la mention "spécial" était inscrite en capital et soulignée. Pourtant, l'usage voulait qu'ils identifient les clients "particuliers" en inscrivant une étoile à côté de leur nom. Stiles fronça à nouveau les sourcils, hésitant, et tourna la tête vers le couloir. Lydia était en pleine séance…

"Un problème ?" demanda le dit Derek d'une voix monocorde.

"Non, pas du tout." Stiles esquissa un sourire forcé mais reprit néanmoins. "Puis-je vous demander comment vous connaissez l'institut et si vous êtes déjà venu ?" demanda doucement Stiles.

"Oui, et par Peter." souffla le brun et Stiles tiqua. Il était bien un client spécial, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il avala sa salive et déclara calmement.

"Je crois que d'habitude vous êtes reçu par Lydia ? Ce sera moi votre praticien aujourd'hui, est-ce que cela vous convient ?" et il le regarda droit dans les yeux pour être sûr que le message soit bien passé.

Derek hocha la tête. "Oui, ce n'est pas un problème. Elle m'avait prévenu du contre temps".

Le regard vert le troubla légèrement, puis il acquiesça à son tour, satisfait. Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de malentendu. Il se dirigea vers le couloir, invitant le brun à le suivre jusqu'à sa salle de massage personnelle.

Il pénétra en premier dans la pièce qui était baignée dans une chaleur ambiante des plus agréables. Une douce odeur de coco flottait dans l'air, diffusée en continu par le brumisateur dans le coin de la pièce.

"Installez-vous, je vous en prie." indiqua Stiles en montrant le fauteuil et le porte manteau à côté. Il se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi-fi et appuya sur play pour lancer une musique relaxante.

"Ce sera donc un massage oriental, c'est bien cela ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

Derek retira sa veste et l'accrocha au porte manteau en acquiesçant vaguement.

"Avez-vous certaines douleurs, zones que vous ne préférez pas que je touche ? Ou autre chose que vous souhaiteriez me mentionner ?"

Derek tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

Stiles se retint de souffler. Au moins, l'homme n'était clairement pas du genre bavard. Bizarrement, il aurait pu le parier dès qu'il avait croisé son regard ténébreux quelques minutes auparavant.

"Avez-vous une préférence pour le choix de l'huile ?" demanda Stiles par habitude.

Derek continuait de le fixer et secoua la tête à la négative, encore.

Stiles força un sourire, mais il n'était clairement pas à son aise. Il attrapa l'huile d'argan et la positionna dans le chauffe-huile avant de le mettre en marche.

"Très bien. Je vais vous laisser vous mettre nu sur la table de massage. Vous pouvez vous allonger à plat ventre et vous couvrir avec la serviette. Je reviens dans quelques minutes."

Puis il sortit de la pièce en quatrième vitesse. Ce type le rendait tellement nerveux. Il avait vu et touché des centaines de corps à moitié dévêtus, mais avec certains clients, les choses étaient parfois différentes. Avec quelques-uns d'entre eux, le courant passait différemment, ça pouvait parfois être gênant sans que Stiles ne comprenne pourquoi. Enfin, ici, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : il trouvait l'homme tellement séduisant qu'il en perdait ses moyens.

Une fois dans le couloir, adossé à la porte, il souffla longuement pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il se dirigea dans la salle de pause et y trouva Isaac qui terminait de se préparer un café.

"Hé, t'es censé être à la réception cet aprem. Si Lydia te voit ici, elle va te zigouiller." s'exclama-t-il rapidement.

"Oui oui je sais." répondit Isaac d'un ton las. "Je me faisais juste un café." grogna-t-il.

Stiles s'affala sur une des chaises et écrasa son front contre la table devant lui. Il soupira longuement.

Isaac le fixa et haussa un sourcil face à la position dramatique de son collègue.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il, un brin amusé.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se redressa pour s'appuyer contre le dos de sa chaise.

"Nannnn." se mit-il à gémir. "Mon client, enfin, plutôt le client de Lydia… Bon sang, c'est un canon." s'exclama-t-il, comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

Isaac ricana.

"Et bien, dis-toi que tu vas passer une heure sympathique." répondit-il, ne voyant clairement pas où était le problème.

"C'est un client spécial." gémit Stiles en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts lors de la prononciation du dernier mot.

"Ouhhh." s'exclama Isaac, et son sourire s'étira davantage. Il haussa ses sourcils plusieurs fois, de manière grivoise.

"Roh, arrête. Je suis méga gêné. Il est bien trop craquant pour que je n'y prête pas attention." grogna Stiles, la mort dans l'âme.

Isaac se remit à rire.

"Tu préfères quand ils sont vieux et pas sexy ?"

Stiles le regarda d'un air désabusé.

"Ce que tu m'énerves." gémit-il.

Le bouclé haussa les épaules, indifférent à la remarque.

"T'as déjà eu plein de clients plutôt charmants. Je me rappelle même t'avoir vu plus que ravi la fois où tu t'étais occupé d'une partie de l'équipe de crosse de la ville, de façon "spéciale"."

Stiles souffla. Lui aussi s'en rappelait bien. Les meilleures finitions qu'il ait pu faire, à trois de ces mecs sportifs et bâtis comme des Dieux grecs. Il ne niait pas y avoir pris un plaisir certain. Masser et toucher des hommes aux corps de rêve était en général quelque chose qu'il appréciait plutôt, mais là… Il soupira à nouveau.

"Oui. Mais lui, je ne sais pas…" grommela-t-il.

"Il est ton genre ?"

"Un peu." déclara Stiles. Bon, il l'était totalement, mais en fait, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment ça le problème. "Il est super froid, ça ne me met pas à l'aise. Et son regard, je te jure, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me transperçait, impossible à soutenir. Argh ! On ne devrait pas parler de lui, de ça, alors que je suis à deux minutes d'y retourner."

Isaac haussa les épaules.

"S'il est un peu rigide, nul doute que tu vas le détendre." répondit-il d'un ton croustillant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, va faire la secrétaire toi !" s'exclama-t-il, fatigué.

Le bouclé sourit et fit un mouvement de poignet méga suggestif devant son entrejambe avec un gros sourire avant de partir. Stiles lui fit une grimace d'un air désabusé et reposa son front violemment contre la table en grognant.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à se relever. Il était temps qu'il y retourne. Armé de courage, il se leva et se dirigea devant sa salle de massage.

Face à la porte, il inspira fortement pour s'aider à se concentrer. Il avait rarement autant appréhendé de rentrer là-dedans. La sensation lui rappelait sa première fois. Sa première séance avec finition, il y a de ça un an et demi. L'appréhension totale.

Il toqua à la porte plusieurs fois, attendit quelques secondes et l'ouvrit avec lenteur.

Une douce odeur de noix de coco flottait toujours dans la salle, sucrée et parfumée. Le corps musclé du brun était allongé à plat ventre sur la table de massage chauffée, une serviette repliée couvrant son postérieur.

Dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, le regard de Stiles balaya rapidement le brun dont les membres étaient sculptés à merveille. Le dos était massif, tout en muscles et un tatouage en forme de triskèle trônait au milieu de ses omoplates. Le châtain fit courir son regard rapidement tout du long, s'arrêtant sur la serviette bombée au niveau des fesses et sur les cuisses larges et toniques recouvertes de poils.

Stiles referma la porte et s'avança jusqu'au meuble sur lequel était posé l'ensemble des produits.

"Vous êtes bien installé ? Je vais commencer." murmura très doucement Stiles.

Derek souffla un faible "Hm" et Stiles sut qu'il n'en aurait pas plus.

Il attrapa la petite bouteille d'huile chaude et vint se positionner au-dessus du corps allongé. Il observa quelques instants le corps de plus près. Il était dessiné à la perfection par une musculature travaillée, et ce, des pieds à la tête. Stiles fixa la serviette bombée et imagina un instant le corps nu dessous, puis il soupira. De toute façon, il y reviendrait bien assez tôt. Il leva la bouteille et la positionna au-dessus du dos avant de la retourner tout doucement, faisant tomber un filet d'huile chaude le long du dos de son client. Une musique douce aux sonorités orientales retentissait dans la pièce.

Il se mordit la lèvre et souffla doucement alors que ses mains se posaient pour la première fois sur la peau chaude et tentatrice. Ses doigts touchèrent l'épiderme avant de se fondre dessus, ses paumes se comprimant contre le dos, descendant et montant tout du long pour en étaler l'huile. Les gestes de Stiles étaient relativement mécaniques. Il avait effectué des centaines de fois ce massage et ses mains glissaient habilement le long de la peau pourtant inconnue jusqu'alors. Il les remonta à la base de la nuque, frôlant la naissance des cheveux, puis roulant sur les omoplates avant de courir le long de la colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter au bord de la serviette. Stiles la fixa quelques instants alors qu'il recommençait à mouvoir ses mains, effectuant la même manœuvre avec quelques variantes cette fois. Puis, à la deuxième descente, il s'arrêta au bord du tissu éponge et le descendit de quelques centimètres pour découvrir davantage le bas de reins et le haut des fesses nues. Stiles bloqua sa respiration pour s'éviter d'expirer à outrance, sachant que le brun l'entendrait sûrement. Il revint masser les omoplates, glissant le long des épaules et des bras pour répandre un peu du liquide chaud et expira faiblement en accompagnant son geste.

Il fixa le bout des doigts du brun, étendus sur la table, mais ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas d'un iota. Il continua ses gestes lents mais fermes, appuyant sur les zones tendues pour les dénouer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il effectuait des points de pressions spécifiques, il réalisa que ses doigts s'attardaient plus que de raison. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une attention toute particulière dans ses gestes, qu'il y réfléchissait bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était comme masser quelqu'un qu'on connaissait, on y mettait plus de soin, on guettait les éventuelles réactions de son corps. Il était inévitable qu'il appréciait masser cet homme d'une manière qu'il ne devrait pas. Il y mettait bien trop de ressenti, bien trop d'affect, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui. Il était attiré par son client avec force. Chaque minute qui passait allait être une longue descente vers l'interdit.

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues alors que son regard se leva au plafond avant de rebasculer sur la peau qu'il pétrissait. Il observa ses mains glisser, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair brillante, huilée. Il passa sur le triskèle et s'attarda à le caresser, à suivre les courbes formées par l'ossature. Masser ce mec était comme un cadeau. Il voulait lui faire du bien, il voulait le détendre, il voulait se surpasser pour lui donner le meilleur massage qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Il continua, en toute connaissance de cause. Ses doigts remontèrent en haut de la colonne vertébrale et ses pouces la redescendirent tout du long, appuyant sur certains points précis pour en relâcher les tensions. Les pressions qu'il exerçait étaient ciblées et fermes. Il voulait connaître chaque recoin, chaque courbe, pour les toucher au mieux. Les mains s'attardèrent sur la nuque qu'il engloba et malaxa, ciblant quelques points précis derrière les oreilles et à la base des cheveux. Ses doigts roulaient sur cette nuque, enserrant la chair, appuyant dessus et l'étirant pour la faire onduler en de petites vagues. Il travailla plus longuement sur cette zone, sachant qu'elle permettait de détendre considérablement l'ensemble du corps et de l'esprit.

Ses paumes redescendirent le long du corps en plusieurs caresses appuyées. Puis elles agrippèrent le bas des reins, passant de quelques millimètres sous la serviette, appuyant de manière tonique sur la zone pour en relaxer les muscles. Il effleura le haut de ses fesses et passa ses doigts à quelques centimètres des flancs nus.

"Je vais descendre un peu la serviette." murmura-t-il faiblement, annonçant son geste qui dévoilait un peu l'intimité du client.

Il attrapa le bord du tissu et le replia, le baissant considérablement, découvrant une partie des fesses galbées du brun. Il se fit violence pour ne pas attarder ses doigts plus que de raison et commença à masser fermement la zone. Il travailla sur les reins, appuyant lentement contre la chair, malaxant le bas du dos et terminant son geste sur un point précis en haut du fessier. Il recommença plusieurs fois, un frémissement certain le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il arrêtait sa course sur le postérieur musclé. Il arrêta son geste et appuya longuement en une pression ferme, peut-être une dizaine de secondes, expirant pour accompagner la compression de la zone.

Il releva ses mains de la peau, de manière délicate et contempla à nouveau l'ensemble du corps étendu, offert. Il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à masser quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Il redécouvrait pourquoi il aimait ce métier, pourquoi il aimait faire tout cela.

Il se décala légèrement, se positionnant vers l'épaule droite du brun et s'attaqua à son bras. Ses mains roulèrent sur son épaule, la malaxant avec fermeté, puis il caressa le biceps jusqu'à terminer sa course sur l'avant-bras. Il massa de longues minutes le bras, faisant torsader légèrement la chair et les muscles sous ses caresses. Les biceps étaient vraiment puissants et forts, et cet attrait masculin l'émoustillait complètement.

Puis, il engloba l'épaule droite entre ses avant-bras et se pencha légèrement, pressant son torse contre une partie du dos, travaillant plus spécifiquement sur le haut de l'épaule. Ensuite, il souleva l'avant-bras pour le faire reposer contre son propre torse. Il sentait le membre s'appuyer doucement contre lui et en apprécia le contact. Il massa la main, ses pouces appuyant à l'intérieur de la paume, sur des zones de réflexologie précises. Il détendit l'ensemble de l'extrémité, puis moulina délicatement le poignet. Toucher ainsi des mains avaient quelque chose de sensuel. Alors qu'il travaillait sur cette paume, il imaginait cette dernière se poser sur lui, le caresser. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Son esprit divaguait complètement, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il passa ses doigts entre ceux du brun, entrelaçant l'espace de quelques secondes sa main avec la sienne. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que ce geste anodin paraissait soudainement avoir plus de signification. Puis il l'agrippa et tira dessus délicatement, effectuant une pression sur les doigts dans leur ensemble. Enfin, un par un, il tira sur chacun des doigts, relâchant toute la tension.

Il procura ensuite le même traitement à l'ensemble du bras gauche, se délectant à nouveau de chaque partie du corps qu'il pouvait toucher et agripper sans pudeur aucune.

La partie supérieure du corps terminée, il se dirigea vers le bas de la table de massage, en vue de s'occuper des jambes du brun. Il se positionna à côté de la cuisse gauche et versa un peu d'huile chaude sur la peau, le long de la jambe, dans la fosse poplitée à l'arrière du genou, puis jusqu'au talon. Ses mains caressèrent la jambe de tout son long, massant la chair ferme, agrippant la peau pour se fondre dessus, provoquant un léger sillon marqué par ses doigts. Ses mains se torsionnaient avec précision contre les muscles, les pétrissant doucement et fermement. Il fit rouler le mollet entre ses doigts et appuya le long de la plante des pieds.

Son pouce se pressa contre plusieurs zones précises du pied, suivant quelques rudiments de réflexologie plantaire. Il se mordit la lèvre et travailla de longues minutes à des endroits cibles, s'attardant sur un point qu'il savait érogène. Il fixa le bout des doigts de Derek, quelques centimètres plus haut, espérant le faire réagir quelque peu, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ses mains encerclèrent la jambe, remontant doucement en compressant le membre entre ses paumes, appuyant sur la peau alors qu'il glissait le long du tibia pour arriver sur la cuisse. Un instant d'hésitation, puis il s'autorisa à remonter, encore un peu. Plus haut que d'habitude, plus haut que ce qu'il était censé faire. Il recommença à masser la cuisse dans son entièreté, puis à nouveau, sa main remonta, exploratrice. Son geste se prolongea plus loin qu'à l'accoutumée. Il effleura la naissance de la cuisse alors qu'il massait l'intérieur des jambes du brun. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait avec des clients, jamais. Les finitions se faisaient toujours à la fin, et ne se mélangeaient pas ainsi au reste de la prestation. Mais là, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et plus il voyait Derek ne pas réagir, plus il continuait ce genre d'attouchements à la limite de l'inconvenance. À chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient l'intérieur des cuisses, il se mordait la lèvre et observait si le corps réagissait, en vain. Tant pis si ce n'était pas professionnel, Stiles n'arrivait pas à lutter et ne le voulait pas. Il avait, de toute façon, dépassé de bien loin ce qu'il était éthique ou pas de faire lors d'un massage… Alors caresser de manière légèrement plus appuyée un corps que l'on était en train de masser, ce n'était rien en comparaison du reste.

Il massa et caressa de la même manière l'autre jambe, peut-être même avec plus d'assurance cette fois, se prenant au jeu de cajoler ce corps tellement plaisant.

Puis Stiles fit le tour de la table, alors que ses doigts effleuraient et appuyaient à nouveau sur le centre de son dos, juste pour le plaisir.

Il se positionna à côté d'une épaule et se pencha légèrement pour souffler :

"Vous pouvez vous retourner, je vais tenir la serviette."

Il se redressa doucement alors qu'il sentit le brun bouger pour la première fois. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il voyait les muscles rouler, et le corps se relever de quelques centimètres à peine pour basculer. Stiles fut subjugué. Son regard scruta le long du dos qui se mouvait, et ... _mince. La serviette_. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit et il avança son bras avec précipitation pour attraper le bord du tissu éponge et le maintenir en position alors que le brun se mettait à plat dos.

Stiles ouvrit légèrement la bouche, un geste muet qui trahissait son trouble. Ses doigts lâchèrent progressivement la serviette pour la repositionner correctement sur les parties intimes du brun. Cette fois, il n'osa pas s'attarder. Il avait peur de précipiter les choses. Les règles de l'institut étaient très claires : le happy end s'effectuait en toute fin et Peter ne voulait pas que les massages en eux-mêmes soient érotiques, par peur des dérives. Stiles, soupira et releva ses mains. Il savait qu'il reviendrait sur cette zone plus tard et cette pensée lui donna une bouffée de chaleur. Il tourna la tête vers le visage de Derek, dont les yeux étaient fermés. Il soupira avant de se mordre la lèvre en entendant le bruit de sa propre expiration.

Son regard s'attarda sur le visage serein pour en détailler les traits. Le brun avait les sourcils fournis, épais, des longs cils noirs, un nez droit et des lèvres fines. Sa barbe de quelques jours, non rasée, encerclait sa mâchoire carrée. Il était vraiment beau. Les yeux de Stiles descendirent, caressant du regard les clavicules et les pectoraux recouverts de poils bruns, jusqu'aux tablettes de chocolat et à la ligne de poils qui encerclait le nombril pour descendre jusqu'à la serviette, là, droit devant lui, où ses mains en suspension s'étaient relevées. Il fixa un peu cette serviette, très légèrement bombée, moulant ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Bon sang.

Stiles se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits alors que le morceau de musique changeait pour un autre de manière automatique. Une sonorité apaisante, presque sensuelle retentissait dans la pièce.

Il remit un peu d'huile dans ses mains et se positionna au bout de la table de massage, au niveau de la tête de Derek. Son estomac à quelques centimètres du sommet du crâne, il plaça ses mains sur les trapèzes du brun face à lui, puis les pressa plusieurs fois. Ses paumes s'écrasaient fermement contre la peau, maintenant une pression appuyée durant plusieurs longues secondes. Ses prunelles firent plusieurs allers-retours entre ses mains en train de travailler et le visage du brun sous lui. Puis ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux épaules pour les masser, revenant ensuite enserrer la nuque, la pressant doucement. Il recommença cet enchaînement plusieurs fois, appuyant le long du cou et des épaules.

Les cheveux de Derek effleuraient sa blouse au niveau de son ventre et il se fit violence pour ne pas passer sa main dessus et les caresser. Il avait vraiment envie de laisser courir ses doigts au-delà des gestes traditionnels, ce qui était une sensation à la fois agréable et terrible.

Ses mains passèrent derrière la tête du brun, la soulevant de manière quasi imperceptible pour en masser longuement la nuque. Il fit rouler ses doigts pour détendre l'arrière de la tête, puis les trapèzes, appuyant le long du haut du dos pour en évacuer les tensions vers les épaules.

Il se pencha en avant pour masser la nuque à répétition, enrobant ses paumes de mains derrière la tête pour masser longuement le haut de la colonne vertébrale au niveau des cervicales. Il recommença plusieurs fois ce geste, son regard n'arrivant pas à se détacher du visage sous lui qu'il détaillait sans retenue. Alors que ses mains continuaient de masser la nuque et les épaules, il réalisa soudainement qu'il s'était penché de plus en plus vers ce visage qu'il contemplait, essayant d'en retenir chaque détail. Il se redressa légèrement et soupira. Le massage arrivait bientôt à sa fin et une boule nouait progressivement son estomac.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" chuchota-t-il doucement, mais il n'eut pas de réponse. La musique relaxante continuait de retentir, et les effluves de coco et d'huile d'argan emplissaient la pièce. L'homme avait l'air totalement absent et Stiles esquissa un sourire. Il réussissait à faire déconnecter cet homme de la réalité avec ses gestes.

Stiles attrapa doucement la tête du brun et la pencha très lentement du côté droit. Puis il plaça sa main contre la nuque et l'épaule pour appuyer fermement sur la zone, délivrant la tension tout le long du trapèze droit. Puis il reprit la tête en coupe, effleurant le front et les cheveux, puis la pencha vers la gauche, effectuant la même manœuvre de l'autre côté, se penchant doucement vers le corps alors qu'il en étirait la nuque. Soudainement, ses mains se contractèrent un peu et il sentit ses ongles effleurer la peau. Il sourit doucement en voyant le torse de l'homme allongé devant lui se gonfler davantage. Il reprit quelques gestes traditionnels et effleura à nouveau la peau du cou de ses ongles de manière faussement accidentelle. Il jouait avec cet homme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça. Il se retenait tellement d'en faire davantage…

Ses mains remontèrent des trapèzes jusqu'au visage, les faisant glisser doucement sur le menton et les joues mal rasées, avant de terminer leur course sur le front. Il appuya à quelques endroits précis du front et du crâne, faisant glisser fermement ses pouces le long de la peau halée. Puis ses doigts effleurèrent la naissance des cheveux. Il se concentra longuement sur les tempes, faisant des mouvements fermes, circulaires, appuyant sur le crâne doucement, du front jusqu'à l'extérieur, puis repassant d'un geste circulaire derrière la nuque.

Il posa une dernière fois ses mains sur les trapèzes, effectuant une forte pression puis retint sa respiration. La suite s'annonçait encore plus perturbante et il se sentit fébrile sur ses deux pieds. Puis, il se lança, et fit glisser ses paumes le long des clavicules, puis le long des pectoraux du brun pour les faire descendre le long du torse. Il les fit remonter doucement alors qu'il regardait le visage du brun, toujours impassible et détendu. Ses mains glissèrent à nouveau le long des pectoraux, effleurant les tétons, caressant fermement la peau avant de descendre sur les abdominaux, pressant l'ensemble du ventre avec douceur, pour remonter le long de côtes et finir sur les épaules où il appuya à nouveau avec une certaine force. Il refit ce geste plusieurs fois, et lors de son dernier passage, sa main s'attarda plus loin dans sa descente, glissant plus que de raison vers l'aine, effleurant le dessous de la serviette. Stiles s'enfonçait à corps perdu dans quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait plus.

Cela faisait maintenant quarante-cinq minutes que le massage avait commencé, qu'il touchait et malaxait ce corps au rythme de la musique douce et des effluves de coco. Et durant tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que se rapprocher progressivement de ce moment. Ce moment fatidique qui faisait presque trembler ses mains maintenant. Ses doigts descendirent à nouveau, en dessous du nombril, et Stiles se sentit excité malgré lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela durant son travail. La première fois qu'il se sentait réellement physiquement exalté par ce qu'il allait faire, qu'il en avait envie.

Stiles jeta un œil au visage du brun qui paraissait totalement détendu, endormi. Il se pencha à l'oreille, sûrement un peu trop proche pour que cela soit professionnel, et chuchota de manière presque imperceptible.

"Détendez-vous, je vais passer à la finition."

Il se mordit la lèvre et n'observa pas de réaction. Le brun semblait totalement assoupi.

Stiles revint se positionner à côtés des flancs de l'homme allongé. Il remit de l'huile sur ses mains et les frotta doucement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage et se lança. Il avait fait cela tant de fois et aucune ne semblait le bouleverser comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Il glissa une main contre le ventre, le massant doucement, puis progressivement, il la passa sous la serviette, rencontrant les poils pubiens. Sa main se fondit dans la forêt noire derrière le tissu, rencontrant le membre chaud avant de l'encercler. Son massage n'avait visiblement pas laissé l'homme totalement indifférent. Il sentait le sexe légèrement développé, ayant pris un peu de vigueur suite à ses attouchements précédents. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres malgré lui.

Il commença à peine à caresser doucement l'entrejambe, câlinant la verge, que Derek ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa précipitamment pour saisir son poignet.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, interloqués. Le choc. Stiles ouvrit la bouche et Derek fronçait les sourcils à outrance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais." La voix était froide, cinglante.

Stiles déglutit et sourit maladroitement.

"Je… c'est..." Le regard de Derek le paralysa et il ne sut quoi répondre.

"Je t'ai posé une question." Le timbre était sans appel et Stiles sentit la prise lui faire mal sur son poignet.

Il perdit complètement ses moyens, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que ça ne convenait pas au brun ? Est-ce qu'il s'y était mal pris ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était la première fois qu'un client réagissait ainsi, aussi brusquement. Stiles se mit soudainement à paniquer. Son esprit fusait dans tous les sens. Si le client n'était pas content, Lydia le tuerait.

"Vous préférez que j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre ?" réussit-il à articuler, la voix s'emballant à cause du stress. "Il n'y a pas de problème, vraiment, je peux demander à Lydia de venir finir, elle a probablement terminé avec sa cliente."

Derek fronça les sourcils, troublé. Stiles perçut qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était un homme, et puis il réalisa que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il lui avait clairement affirmé ne pas être dérangé de l'avoir en tant que masseur.

Les sourcils de Derek étaient toujours froncés alors que son regard vacillait sur le visage du jeune homme. Il resserrait encore sa prise sur son bras, le tortionnant sans s'en rendre compte.

"Aïe. S'il vous plaît, vous me faites mal." murmura Stiles en s'abaissant quelque peu pour soulager la pression autour de sa main.

Derek la relâcha tout de suite, troublé.

"Ça suffit, c'est terminé." trancha-t-il fortement alors qu'il se remettait en position assise, la serviette toujours posée négligemment sur son entrejambe.

Le visage de Stiles se déforma sous la panique.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dites-moi au moins ce qui ne va pas." demanda-t-il sérieusement. Il commençait à flipper, parce que ce bel Apollon qu'il venait de masser avec bonheur pendant une heure avait l'air énervé et Lydia ne le louperait pas.

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

"C'est une blague j'espère ?! Qu'est-ce que dirait Peter ?"

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Peter serait totalement intransigeant avec lui si un de ses compères de la haute venait à se plaindre des services de Body Talk.

"Wow… s'il vous plaît, sincèrement, ne faites pas ça." enchaîna rapidement Stiles. Il ne comprenait rien, si ce n'est que quelque chose pouvait lui retomber dessus et retomber par conséquent sur son salaire. Derek le regarda à nouveau et Stiles inspira avant de se gratter l'arrière de la nuque. "Si vous dites quoi que ce soit à Peter, il me virera." souffla-t-il avec gêne. Bon, c'était peut-être exagéré, et il le savait, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que son patron soit mis dans la boucle et qu'on lui sucre sa prime du mois.

"Franchement, ce n'est pas mon problème." répondit Derek, totalement indifférent à la réponse.

Stiles se frotta le nez avec agacement, et croisa ses mains contre son torse. Le brun posa ses pieds au sol, entama un mouvement pour se lever et Stiles vit son loyer partir en fumée. Il était hors de question qu'il perde de la thune ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à cause de cette situation incompréhensible.

Il se précipita vers Derek et posa ses mains sur son torse nu pour le pousser et le forcer à rester assis. Pris par surprise, Derek retomba sur ses fesses. Son regard se releva tout aussi vite, fixant le visage du masseur avec trouble, puis ses yeux s'abaissèrent pour se poser sur la main appuyée sur son torse.

Stiles déglutit face à son propre geste cavalier. Ce mec lui faisait tourner la tête. Ses doigts se resserrèrent doucement contre la peau chaude, effleurant les poils bruns parsemés sur les pectoraux. Derek replongea ses yeux dans les siens et Stiles sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose, que l'échange était comme suspendu dans le temps. Le brun ne bougeait pas et le fixait avec ce regard à vous démonter le cœur. Dieu qu'il était beau.

Stiles lécha ses lèvres rapidement.

"Vous voulez que je m'y prenne autrement ?" demanda-t-il, la voix presque basse. Il ne savait pas ce que Derek attendait de lui. Il ne comprenait pas, et pourtant il voulait plus qu'avec n'importe quel client que les choses se passent bien. "Dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour votre happy end." souffla-t-il alors que son regard whisky était toujours plongé dans celui vert sauge de l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui. "Je ferai ce que vous aimez, dites-moi." Ses paroles dépassaient ses pensées. Il perdait ses moyens face à ce beau brun.

Le regard de Derek oscilla, visiblement déconcerté par les propos du châtain. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et Stiles perçut son hésitation, alors il s'engouffra dans la brèche ; il laissa descendre ses doigts le long du bas-ventre, s'arrêtant sur la serviette au niveau de l'entrejambe. Derek ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, plongeant instantanément dans les orbes ambrés de Stiles. Ce dernier esquissa un faible sourire, encourageant le brun à accepter sa deuxième chance, et glissa fébrilement sa main à l'intérieur du tissu éponge. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit alors que ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux face à lui.

Sa main entra en contact avec le membre du brun et le toucha du bout des doigts. Le torse de Derek se gonfla rapidement, la respiration saccadée alors que Stiles se noyait dans cet océan de vert pastel.

D'habitude, Stiles ne regardait jamais les clients dans ses moments-là. Regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux, observer les réactions sur son visage lors de ces gestes-là, cela avait quelque chose de très intimiste qu'il refusait. Ce qu'il faisait habituellement n'avait rien d'intime. C'était juste un acte mécanique, dénué de toute forme de sensibilité - si ce n'était celle du toucher.

Lors du happy end, la grande majorité des clients restaient totalement allongés et gardaient les yeux fermés, telle une prolongation du massage. Très rares étaient ceux qui ouvraient les yeux. Stiles leur murmurait alors de les garder clos pour en profiter pleinement - ce qui lui facilitait personnellement la tâche. Certains clients, très rares, aimaient le regarder faire. Stiles se contentait de fixer la serviette et d'exécuter le mouvement jusqu'à la fin, légèrement plus mal à l'aise qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais là, cette fois, avec Derek, tout était absolument différent. Tout semblait nouveau.

Stiles ne réfléchissait même pas, son regard restait tourné vers le visage de Derek, sa respiration se saccadait d'elle-même, ses doigts étaient avides de toucher la peau. Regarder son visage alors qu'il le touchait était une chose incontrôlable.

Il échangea un long regard silencieux avec Derek et celui-ci ferma les paupières. La main du châtain continuait de bouger doucement, caressant le sexe grandissant sous la serviette. Il était chaud et se durcissait doucement. Stiles baissa son regard par automatisme, fixant sa main qui se mouvait sous le tissu, alors que le sommet du sexe en était découvert. Il expira doucement, fasciné par son geste et par le membre qu'il apercevait, puis son regard remonta le long du torse nu et luisant, se gonflant au rythme de la respiration saccadée. Stiles entrouvrit la bouche très légèrement, se lécha à nouveau les lèvres avant de murmurer :

"Est-ce que... ça fait du bien ?" son souffle caressa le visage duquel il se rapprochait dangereusement. Mon Dieu, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas regarder le brun, les yeux fermés, qui subissait ses caresses et dont la respiration s'accélérait. Il était tellement beau. Stiles lui faisait du bien, ça se voyait et ça lui plaisait.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et attrapa à nouveau le poignet intrusif, l'immobilisant alors que ce dernier encerclait son pénis à moitié sous la serviette. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Stiles. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, attendant la sentence que Derek voudrait bien lui accorder.

Le regard du brun n'était que confusion et désir. Il s'enfonça sombrement dans cette vague couleur whisky.

"Et merde." souffla Derek, la voix rauque d'envie.

Il agrippa la nuque de Stiles et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ce dernier étouffa un gémissement de surprise, il sentit la langue se faufiler entre ses lèvres et se laissa emporter par ce baiser renversant, alors que sa main libre se posait sur la nuque humide, accentuant le baiser. Leurs bouches se happèrent durant de longues secondes, dans un bruit de succion des plus indécents, puis ils se décollèrent, haletants. Les pupilles de Stiles vacillèrent de droite à gauche, pleines de confusion.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?_

Normalement les clients ne devaient jamais les toucher. Jamais. C'était une règle fondamentale.

Il s'engouffra dans les yeux vert sauge à nouveau et refondit sur la bouche tentatrice, étouffant un gémissement dans le baiser. Les mains de Derek encerclèrent sa taille pour le tirer à lui et le châtain s'écroula presque contre ce corps dénudé. Il se plaqua contre le torse et agrippa à nouveau la nuque du brun.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, putain ?_

La main de Stiles sous la serviette bougea à nouveau, caressant le sexe entre ses doigts. Derek agrippa ses fesses pour les malaxer et le tirer à lui pour que leurs torses se frottent davantage l'un à l'autre. Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Derek se leva soudainement, la serviette tomba au sol et il se retrouva nu, le sexe en érection, enroulé par la main de Stiles qui le masturba davantage. Il attrapa le châtain par les hanches et l'attira d'un geste ferme pour inverser leur position et le plaquer contre la table de massage. Il le souleva par les cuisses et le força à s'asseoir sur le siège puis il plongea sa tête dans la nuque du châtain. Il mordit la peau blanche et sa main vint défaire la ceinture du bas de kimono pour se frayer un chemin dans le boxer du jeune homme.

Stiles s'étrangla.

Il agrippa à son tour l'avant-bras musclé et tenta de le stopper, se reculant contre la table.

Son souffle était saccadé alors que leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent. Stiles secoua sa tête de droite à gauche

"Je ne fais pas ça." murmura-t-il, la voix néanmoins étouffée par le désir.

Les iris verts ne le lâchaient pas, la main agrippée à ses hanches non plus. La respiration de Derek était entrecoupée, haletante.

Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer plus que de raison.

"Merde." gémit-il à son tour. Il attira Derek à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa poigne ne lâcha pas l'avant-bras du brun, mais au lieu de le stopper, cette fois, il l'encouragea à continuer. Il guida la main, la faisant descendre davantage, l'engouffrant à nouveau dans son pantalon pour lui intimer de reprendre son geste.

Derek encercla le sexe de Stiles et celui-ci gémit sans retenue.

Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, courts, à la hâte. L'impatience et la précipitation guidaient leurs gestes. Ils allaient vite, tout était rapide, c'était pressant et pressé. Stiles commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort, à voir les étoiles. Il sentit les dents du brun contre sa nuque, le mordre, il cria et continua ses propres mouvements de poignets. La bouche de Derek se colla contre son oreille alors que son souffle rauque envahissait ses tympans. Une morsure le long du cartilage et Stiles gémit.

"Putain." balbutia-t-il en une respiration tremblante.

Leur souffles étaient effrénés, il n'y avait plus rien qu'eux deux, que leurs corps compressés l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait que Stiles débraillé, son pantalon à moitié baissé et se tortillant alors que Derek, nu, s'écrasait contre lui. Leurs respirations étaient étouffées par les gémissements de désir dans un tourbillon de luxure incontrôlable. Pris dans la frénésie de leurs gestes, Derek vint dans la main de Stiles et ce dernier dans la sienne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, pantelants, les souffles toujours saccadés, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs respirations.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur l'épaule humide contre lui, puis sur le mur du fond, blanc.

Le souffle rauque à son oreille laissait à nouveau place aux sonorités de la musique de relaxation qu'il avait réussi à oublier durant les dernières secondes de toute cette folie. Son regard papillonna dans la pièce alors que ses doigts étaient toujours agrippés à la nuque et au membre humide. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il décolla ses doigts et les bougea doucement. Il avait du sperme plein la main.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Qu'est-ce que, lui, venait de faire ?_

Derek se décolla lentement et ils échangèrent un regard contrit. Stiles tourna la tête pour fuir les orbes verts.

Si Peter l'apprenait, c'était foutu. Là, il serait définitivement sur la sellette.

"Hm." Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné. Derek se recula légèrement pour lui rendre un peu d'espace vital. Stiles reposa doucement ses pieds au sol et remonta son pantalon, à la hâte. "Je..." balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Derek, puis il se précipita hors de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Son souffle court, il se rhabilla en vitesse devant la porte et courut aux sanitaires. Il nettoya ses mains et son ventre et se regarda dans la glace avant de se mettre à rigoler. Bon sang. Il avait eu un rapport sexuel avec ce mec sur sa table de massage. Son rire redoubla, mi-nerveux, mi-satisfait par l'excitation de cette pensée, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il espérait que personne n'avait rien entendu, car il jurait avoir gémi fortement à un moment. Il pensa à Lydia qui avait l'ouïe fine pour tout ce qui était suspicieux. Elle le tuerait. Isaac et Erica se marrerait sûrement, et _Ohmondieu _! Il pensa à son père qui était dans une salle non loin de là. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et respira fortement.

Il essaya de relativiser. Tout ça était loin d'être une catastrophe. Il avait juste pris du bon temps avec un client et… C'était justement ça le problème.

Une fois remis de ses émotions et rhabillé proprement, il sortit de la salle d'eau, mal à l'aise et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Isaac se trouvait derrière le comptoir, les yeux rivés sur le registre, Lydia à ses côtés rangeait des papiers dans un des tiroirs de l'armoire contre le mur. Il soupira et s'installa à leurs côtés.

Isaac le fixa sans rien dire et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il lui dirait probablement des choses plus tard.

"Ça a été ?" demanda Lydia par automatisme, alors qu'elle continuait d'être totalement absorbée par son rangement.

Stiles bafouilla.

Pourquoi devait-elle lui demander ça ? Elle ne lui demandait jamais rien sur ses prestations et... Oh ?

"Oui…" souffla-t-il. "Derek, c'est ça ?" murmura-t-il d'un ton morne. Son visage se fana alors qu'il se rappelait que d'habitude, c'était Lydia qui s'occupait de lui. Est-ce qu'avec elle aussi, les choses avaient été plus loin ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek pénétra dans la pièce et trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent automatiquement sur lui.

"Bonjour Derek, tout s'est bien passé ?" déclara rapidement Lydia en lui adressant un sourire étudié avant de replonger dans le tiroir duquel elle sortit quelques documents.

Le brun regarda Stiles, ils échangèrent un regard en silence. Le masseur détourna les yeux pour regarder un point fixe sur le comptoir face à lui. Isaac n'avait rien loupé de l'échange.

Lydia fixa à nouveau Derek et l'interrogea du regard suite à son silence. Il hocha la tête simplement.

Isaac s'éclaircit la gorge, et s'adressa à Derek avec un sourire.

"Monsieur, vous souhaitez payer en carte ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, surpris, et Lydia se précipita sur le comptoir, se plaçant entre Isaac et Stiles.

"Non non." déclara-t-elle en s'adressant à son collègue rapidement. "Derek ne paye pas, les prestations lui sont offertes par la maison."

Stiles la fixa, horrifié, et lui donna un coup de coude.

"Tu ne... ?" chuchota-t-il sans discrétion, son regard totalement confus.

Derek regarda Stiles et Lydia, tour à tour.

Lydia envoya un regard réprobateur à Stiles, lui intimant de se taire. Le jeune homme sembla offusqué.

"Depuis quand on offre des prestations 'spéciales', Lydia ?" murmura-t-il les dents serrées alors que son regard se plongeait dans celui de la rouquine.

Lydia fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête comme pour infirmer ses propos, et Stiles sentit l'entourloupe.

"Derek, ici présent." déclara Stiles en regardant le brun qui les fixait, mal à l'aise, "Est un client spécial." termina-t-il à l'attention de Lydia. Mais celle-ci continuait de le fixer avec de grands yeux.

"Non Stiles." déclara-t-elle avec assurance, à voix basse.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux en grand, horrifié, et regarda Derek avec surprise. Isaac mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Lydia sembla comprendre et regarda Derek, puis Stiles, puis Derek, puis Stiles. Elle écarquilla les yeux également.

"Tu. Vous." sa voix bégaya légèrement.

"Oh putain." gémit Stiles en portant sa main à sa bouche d'un geste de stupéfaction.

Derek regarda en l'air et la gêne ambiante dans la pièce était presque palpable.

Stiles se jeta sur le registre et l'arracha des mains d'Isaac. Il pointa du doigt le mot "spécial" écrit en grand à côté du nom de Derek et déclara à Lydia, les dents serrées.

"Pourquoi as-tu écrit ça ?" Il la blâmait totalement, abasourdi, et Lydia regarda l'agenda, les sourcils relevés.

"Pas spécial comme ça." dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux pour le faire taire. "Derek est le neveu de Peter, il ne paye pas ici."

Isaac étouffa finalement un rire impossible à retenir et Derek le fusilla du regard.

Stiles déglutit et regarda son client, prenant conscience de tout le quiproquo.

"Mon Dieu, je suis désolé." déclara-t-il sincère et horrifié.

Le brun se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé et las. Nul doute qu'il venait également de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

"Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris... Venant de la part de Peter." ragea-t-il dans sa barbe en secouant la tête. Il pinça l'arête de son nez, et regarda Stiles à nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta net, jetant un regard aux deux autres praticiens. La rouquine baissa les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, gênée. Puis Derek regarda Stiles avec sérieux. "Je peux te parler ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Le châtain déglutit et se redressa.

Il acquiesça alors que ses pieds commencèrent à se mouvoir, le guidant doucement vers le couloir. Il tourna la tête pour voir si Derek le suivait bien et pénétra dans le corridor. Il se demanda une seconde s'il devait aller dans sa salle de massage et la perspective de se retrouver là-dedans, avec les restes encore non nettoyés de leur ébat, l'en dissuada. Il se dirigea vers la salle de pause et pénétra dedans, s'enfonçant dans la pièce alors qu'il savait le brun sur ses talons.

Il se retrourna et croisa ses bras contre son torse, fixant Derek, l'air extrêmement gêné. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui et Stiles aurait tout donné pour se cacher dans un trou de souris.

"Écoute, je suis désolé, je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais." déclara sincèrement mais néanmoins rapidement Stiles, voulant en finir au plus vite.

Derek secoua la tête, signe que ce n'était pas forcément grave -après tout, il fallait bien être deux pour faire ce qu'ils avaient fait.

"Je ne savais pas que mon oncle faisait ce genre de choses ici, mais j'imagine que venant de lui, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner." soupira-t-il. Puis il regarda à nouveau Stiles, percutant le sens de ses propres paroles. "Désolé... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre." reprit-il, agacé. "Je. En fait, je ne pensais pas que cela faisait partie de la prestation, du moins pas au début." tenta-t-il d'expliquer, ne sachant pas réellement quels mots utiliser pour exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, et Derek reprit :

"Quand tu as parlé de... hm... happy end ? J'ai commencé à comprendre mais… ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais voulu payer pour faire avec toi." Ses yeux sondèrent le regard ambré quelques instants. Est-ce que le masseur allait comprendre ce qu'il tentait vainement de lui dire ?

"Oh." souffla Stiles, le regard adouci.

Derek haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il rajouter ? Lorsque Stiles l'avait touché, il avait pensé que c'était parce que le jeune homme le voulait. Et même si c'était foutrement bizarre et inconvenant, ça avait plus de sens que de savoir qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour l'argent.

"Je... pour être honnête… ce qu'on a fait ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, dans les prestations." grimaça faiblement Stiles. Il s'étouffait dans sa honte.

"Oh." s'exclama Derek, haussant ses sourcils fournis.

Puis soudainement, une pensée atroce le traversa.

"Je, bon sang, je ne voulais pas te forcer." s'horrifia-t-il en posant une main choquée contre sa bouche.

"Non non !" s'exclama Stiles, en secouant ses mains devant lui d'un geste rassurant. "Tu ne m'as forcé à rien. Vraiment. Crois-moi. J'ai cru un instant que c'était moi qui t'avais forcé, à vrai dire, c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus." gémit-il en se remémorant la scène. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, totalement embarrassé.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et Stiles sourit face à l'absurdité de la situation. Derek esquissa à son tour un faible sourire.

"Donc." reprit Stiles, "De ce que je comprends, c'est qu'on en avait tous les deux envie ?"

Derek hocha la tête et haussa un sourcil.

"Je crois." répondit-il pour confirmer les dires.

Stiles continua de sourire, ravi. Son Apollon n'était pas un gros pervers et était visiblement intéressé par lui, et ça, c'était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

"Hm, si on en avait envie tous les deux, alors, il n'y a pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ?" continua-t-il, soulagé.

Derek avança vers lui et secoua la tête doucement de droite à gauche.

"Non." murmura-t-il.

"Et, hm... tu t'approches de moi là ?" demanda rapidement Stiles alors qu'il voyait le brun réduire davantage l'espace entre eux.

"Oui." murmura ce dernier, alors qu'il franchissait les derniers centimètres pour s'arrêter face à Stiles, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. "J'ai envie de t'embrasser." déclara-t-il avec sérieux, le regard perçant.

"Oh." Stiles sourit et déglutit. "OK. Bien." continua-t-il bêtement.

Le brun se pencha pour lui dérober un baiser et Stiles sourit contre ses lèvres, comprenant dans ce geste doux, qu'il y aurait une suite à cette histoire.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

**Note :**

À votre bon cœur pour me laisser un encouragement ou un merci.


End file.
